DESCRIPTION (From the Applicant's Abstract): This phase 2 SBIR application proposes to continue development of an electronic video-based low vision enhancement system that promises to improve on earlier versions of this technology by making the system smaller, lighter, and more cosmetically acceptable. The system consists of a miniature liquid crystal display that is viewed monocularly through small relay optics embedded in a spectacle lens, or alternatively through a small periscope system mounted on the eyeglasses. A miniature video camera will be mounted on the eyeglasses conjugate with the display image. Clinical evaluations will be performed by consultants at two different academic medical centers on low vision patients. The prototype systems will be compared to commercially available competing systems and to conventional optical aids. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE